


No more pretending

by xXKittySlayerXx



Series: League of legends one shots [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittySlayerXx/pseuds/xXKittySlayerXx
Summary: Ahri and Akali want to pull dirty trick on their fans to get more fame, but maybe they dont have to lie...
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends)
Series: League of legends one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055885
Kudos: 10





	No more pretending

"And before the show ends we have one last announcement to make!" Ahri stepped up with mic in her hand. "Me and Akali are officially together!". Akali stepped next to her and grabbed her hand smiling. The crown cheered as Akali whispered in her ear "he was right, this is really good strategy". Ahri gently kissed her cheek. After the applause ended they left the stage. Their manager, who came up with the idea to make fans believe Ahri and Akali are dating, was already waiting backstage. "It worked so well! Did you hear the applaus?" They all nodded. "K/DA is gonna blow up so much because of this!". They all knew it was not fully okay to lie to their fans, but after so many years of working their asses off making good music with no appreciation at all, they were willing to do anything. The manager left and they started to change and get ready to go back to the bus. Ahri purpusefully changed her clothes slower and before Akali could disappear she pulled her close and whispered "please wait for me I have something to talk about". Akali nodded and waited as other members left the changing room leaving the two alone. Akali sat down "so whats up?". Ahri didnt even realize how nervous she was until she tried to sit still which was almost impossible. "So...uh...We are dating huh...maybe we could try to do some couple-ish stuff in private too...to build up the realistic feel of it?". Akali chuckled "if you wanna fuck me, just say so, silly". Ahri wanted to defend herself, but the other female saw right through her. Ahri slowly whispered "yea...uh...". Akali's soft hands lifted her chin up and she slowly kissed her. Ahri tasted like strawberries and smelt like summer. She was so light and Akali could kiss her whole day. But right now she wanted more. After bit of soft kissing she pushed Ahri against the wall kissing her more passionately and roughly. Her hands slowly went towards her waist and down to her thighs. Akali spent hours staring at Ahri's perfect round butt when she wasn't looking. She ached to touch it and squeeze it. 

Ahri was equally mesmerized by the taller female. Akali was so powerful and gorgeous and Ahri just wanted to taste a bit of that beautiful confidence. She felt Akali's hands slide down her butt and squeeze it firmly. She kept kissing her, giving it all she got while familiar warmth spread around her crotch. Akali slowly took off both of their shirts and bent over to cherish Ahri's perfect breasts. The fox female bent her head back and moaned gently at the lips pulling on her hard nipples. Akali slowly lowered her hand in between Ahri's legs and starting pleasuring her earnin louder moans. The fingers inside of her were skilled and knew what they were doing. Unexpectedly Akali pulled down her pants and helped her fingers with her mouth and tongue. Ahri was getting really close, really soon. She kept moanig more and pressed Akali's head against her crotch more. "G-gonna....cum..". Hearing those words caused Akali to speed up driving the other girl to strong orgasm which made her juices flow down her thighs. After Ahri calmed down from the intense orgasm she knelt down to return the favor. She slowly took off the talled female's pants and underwear and started licking her slit passionately. After some reassuring moans she sped up while sucking out the juices that were constantly flowing out. She buried her tongue deep into her lover and picked up the pace. Soon enough Akali grabbed her hair and moaned "fuck...ahri...i'm-i'm close..". After few more seconds of licking and sucking Akali moaned really loudly while her crotch started throbbing and releasing even more of the sweet juices which Ahri all licked up. She got up and smiled at Akali. "I don't think we have to only pretend now" she said with a giggle.


End file.
